Pitched roof buildings are used throughout the world for the advantages they offer of preventing accumulation of water on the roof and of protecting sidewalls from water coursing down them when eaves are provided. By efficiently shedding moisture, such buildings are protected from leakage and from bacterial deterioration which accompanies a moist condition. Rafters used to construct a pitched roof conventionally require angle cutting and notching, a procedure which requires a level of skill beyond the ability of many people and which in consequence deters many people from undertaking to build even simple pitched roof structures.